


Your Little Secret

by Winchester_with_Wings



Category: DCU, The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Harry potter reference, Humor, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Tattoo, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 01:58:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13307994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchester_with_Wings/pseuds/Winchester_with_Wings
Summary: Old Anon message to my flash blog @sexy-speedster:  I wonder how Barry would react to a girlfriend who has lightning bolt on her shoulder or somewhere a little more intimate (it doesn’t have to look like his emblem but it could be)





	Your Little Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Do not copy or repost my work without my permission! thanks!

“You should get a snowflake tattoo, Caitlin,” Cisco chortles, joking around and earning a disapproving glare from his best friend.

“Absolutely not. Besides, if I was getting a tattoo, i know what it would be and where and no, I’m not going to tell you guys.”

“Well that’s no fun,” Cisco frowns.

“What about you, Y/N? Do you have any tattoos,” Barry asks you around a mouth full of Chinese food. Everyone is gathered around in the Cortex eating food during one of those rare and quiet moments before another Flash emergency.

Everyone notices your blushing. You’ve had the tattoo for long enough that you should be better at hiding your reactions by now.

“Ohh girl, what is it? show us!” Cisco eggs you on.

“Yeah! I bet it’s cute!” Iris agrees. The two of you have discussed art and artistic tattoos in the past.

“I mean…I think it is but…I can’t…show you…”

“It is cute,” Julian mumbles while looking down at his lo mein. Everyone looks at Julian in shock while you at the same time swat at him.

“Wait what?! He’s seen it! Now you have to show us!”

“I only saw it by accident.” Julian blushes and looks down.

“Yeah…Julian doesn’t know how to knock,” you grumble as you stand. You adjust your t-shirt while preparing to tug on your sweatpants.

You glance at the ceiling while you bare your hip bone. You know precisely how much skin you have to show and you even have to move the strap of your underwear. It’s placed perfectly so that any bathing suit besides a string bikini should cover it.

Iris and Barry gasp. Caitlin giggles. Cisco’s mouth forms a perfect O and he pretends to cover his mouth his with fist.

“Noooo….no way!”

“Is…is that a lightning bolt?”

“Maybe…” you say as you cover it back up and plop down in your seat, pretending like it never happened.

“You were a Flash groupie, weren’t you? Before moving to the city and joining our team…” Barry is blushing but also smirking at you. He pretends like he’s flattered but really his ego is growing by the second.

“No!” you deny it. “I got it before you even became the Flash! I just…I like Harry Potter okay? I was obsessed with it in high school. Gawd! It’s not always about you, Barry!” You sink deeper into your seat, sulking. In reality, the tattoo is actually quite fresh. Only a few weeks old.

Out of the corner of your eye, you look at Julian–the man who had just recently loaned you his entire set of the infamous books.

He winks.


End file.
